The war isn't a game
by Arizu-sama
Summary: "Un soir de décembre, après des années d'absence, Gilbert réapparaît sur le pas de la porte de son petit frère, qui est devenu chef du clan Germanique. Et malgré tous ces efforts, il devient évident pour ses proches que quelque chose en lui a changé. Où était-il? " UA, Angst, personnages OOC la plupart du temps, et un rating justifié par la suite! Vous êtes prévenus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos! Non, ce texte est bien en français, restez un peu! **

**Bref... Je vous présente ma toute première fic sur Hetalia-Axis Power, que j'adore profondément même si j'ai toujours pas vu tous les épisodes... En même temps, y en a un sacré paquet, me direz-vous! Mais je m'égare... Par nécessité de rendre l'histoire plus sombre, les personnages sont assez... OOC, et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses si jamais ceci vous cause un quelconque désagrément. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

.

Dix-neuf décembre. La nuit tombait sur le village, étouffant davantage le paysage déjà couvert de neige. Le ciel était trop nuageux pour que la lune puisse éclairer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la terre glacée. Chaque bruissement de feuille, chaque cri d'animaux, chaque murmure du vent semblaient s'être tut. Ou alors c'était que le monde entier s'était décidé à dormir. Enfin, pas entièrement. Un peu à l'écart de la commune, une maison était encore faiblement éclairée. Une petite maison allemande typique, rustique même, mais chaude et confortable, douillette pour certains.

Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire pour contrer la température négative, l'homme marchait vers l'habitation, faisant craquer la couche de givre qui recouvrait la neige. Il s'empêtra un instant dans les pans de son vêtement et lâcha un juron en Allemand, avant de se redresser et de reprendre sa marche, suivant une sorte de chemin, voie invisible recouverte d'un épais tapis de flocons.

Dans le salon, Ludwig lisait, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A ses pieds, ses chiens dormaient tranquillement, la grosse tête de Blackie bien calée contre son mollet. Il aimait l'hiver pourtant. Les fêtes de fin d'année, la neige, ce genre de chose, comme la plupart des gens. Il réfléchissait déjà aux cadeaux qu'il devrait acheter, aux décorations qu'il n'avait pas encore installées, à la neige qu'il devrait déblayer… Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il plaqua de nouveau ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans son livre, _Max_ de Sarah Cohen Scali, malgré le thème accrocheur et les pages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il finit par le reposer et soupira, résigné. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Cela faisait bien des années à présent. Il repoussa doucement la tête de son chien, le gratouillant entre les oreilles au passage, et se leva. Les ressorts de son vieux canapé grincèrent, et il tendit l'oreille, craignant d'avoir réveillé le petit Italien endormi dans sa chambre. Heureusement, il n'entendit qu'un léger « Vé » endormi, ce qui le rassura. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remettre un peu d'eau aux trois énormes boules de poils roulées en boule près de la cheminée. Il avait eu du mal à glisser son petit ami amateur de pâtes dans les bras de Morphée, tout excité qu'il était par les fêtes qui approchaient. Dans le temps, Ludwig avait vraiment aimé Noël, avant… avant tout ça.

Il s'appuya contre l'évier, les yeux perdus dans la vaisselle à faire, et dans les restes de sauce tomate mêlés à l'eau savonneuse. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Feliciano. Il était doué en cuisine et en art, pas en tâches ménagères –peut-être devait-il lui offrir un Rumba. Et c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait choisi. En gamin innocent et irresponsable, provoquant autant de catastrophes que de sourires attendris. Et cuisinant divinement bien. Certes, les pizzas n'avaient rien à envier niveau matière grasse à ses bonnes vieilles patates, mais la différence de saveur se posait là. Convaincu qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, et ne voulant pas avoir de travail en retard, le grand blond se mit à frotter assiettes et couverts avec vigueur, tout en restant le plus silencieux possible. La corvée terminée, il s'essuya le front de son avant-bras, soufflant de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une machine à mettre en route pour qu'ils aient des vêtements propres dans les jours à suivre, et il aurait fini. Par chance, le lave-linge se trouvait bien à l'opposé de la chambre à coucher. Ludwig s'y rendait en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon douteux, lorsqu'il crut entendre quelqu'un donner un petit coup contre la porte. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon, tournant la tête vers l'entrée. Comme le bruit ne se répétait pas, il haussa les épaules et repartit. Un violent tintamarre l'arrêta net, et il bondit presque vers sa porte, priant pour que Feliciano ne se réveille pas. Il ouvrit brutalement, se préparant déjà à hurler –le plus discrètement possible- sur l'inconscient venant harceler les gens à cette heure. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais son cœur cessa de battre. Son expression changea de tout au tout, faisant face au sourire étrange du visiteur. Sa chaude capuche avait beau lui manger le visage, Ludwig le reconnaissait entre mille. Sa voix, qu'il avait préparée furieuse, se teinta d'incompréhension et de rancœur lorsqu'il murmura:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, Gilbert ?...

Le rire caractéristique de l'albinos lui répondit, légèrement étouffé alors qu'il rejetait sa capuche, protégé des flocons par le porche.

-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton grand frère, West ?

.

.

-Une bière, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien !

Installé et détendu sur le canapé, Gilbert ne se froissa pas le moins du monde du ton glacial de son petit frère. Le froid, il en avait l'habitude. Ce qui l'avait vraiment vexé, c'était de voir que son cadet le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête. En même temps, des années avaient passé. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas posé ses fesses sur ce divan pourri ?

-Hé, c'est le vieux Fritz qui t'a refilé la maison ?

Ludwig acquiesça simplement en lui tendant sa bière, peu enclin à démarrer une conversation avec l'albinos. Contrairement à ce dernier.

-La déco est sympa. J'aurais sûrement fait mieux, mais tu n'es pas mon petit frère pour rien. J'avoue que je comprends pas trop pourquoi t'es ici, et pas au manoir… Question d'espace à gérer, peut-être ?

Il décapsula sa bouteille d'un geste expert, et avala la moitié de son contenu sans s'arrêter. Enfin satisfait, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour reposer son crâne contre le dossier usé, et lâcha un bruyant soupir. Ludwig lui adressa aussitôt un regard réprobateur.

-Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il y en a qui dorment.

-Des gosses ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Oh, Hetalia ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Gilbert se redressa, les yeux brillants et ses mains toujours cramponnées à sa bouteille entre ses cuisses.

-J'ai vu juste !

Il but une nouvelle gorgée, regardant son frère enfin attaquer la sienne, avec plus de retenue cependant. C'était peut-être dû aux années passées sans se voir, mais Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose… de différent chez son frère. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour déterminer quoi que ce soit.

-Alors… commença l'albinos porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Mariage ?

-Nous, non. Feliciano a juste emménagé ici.

Le blond haussa ses larges épaules, et laissa entendre d'un ton badin :

-Ça me fait mieux manger.

-Et mieux dormir aussi, ricana Gilbert avant de finir sa bouteille.

Ludwig observa sa descente d'un œil désapprobateur.

-Tu vas être saoul rapidement si tu bois comme ça.

Nouveau ricanement, plus tendre cette fois.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai pris l'habitude des alcools forts. C'est pas ça qui va me mettre minable.

Il reporta son regard de rubis sur sa bouteille, la faisant doucement tourner entre ses mains.

-T'as grandi, West. T'avais quel âge, la dernière fois, quinze-…

-Treize ans. J'avais treize ans lorsque…

-Plus longtemps que ce que je croyais…

Quelque chose avait changé. La distance dans les mots de Gilbert, son regard plus calme. Et toujours ce malaise. Ce malaise qui donna envie à Ludwig de le faire disparaitre à coup de conversation.

-Tu n'as pas changé, toi.

L'ainé releva la tête, son sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Toujours jeune et beau, c'est ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ludwig n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il fallait avouer que Gilbert possédait toujours ce visage fin, presque adolescent, et des yeux pétillant de vie. Pourtant, ils avaient une sacrée différence d'âge, et Ludwig avait maintenant dépassé la vingtaine. Il grimaça un peu, et lâcha :

-En quelque sorte…

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel chacun s'occupait à fuir les yeux de l'autre. Le regard de Gilbert se posa alors sur un cadre, posé de travers sur un meuble. Il déplia lentement ses jambes, s'étirant paresseusement, et sauta presque sur ses pieds, agile comme un chat. Ludwig le suivit du regard, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il caressa du bout des doigts la vieille photographie.

-Comment va Roderich ?

Surpris par sa question, le grand blond mit une bonne quinzaine de secondes à répondre.

-Bien. Enfin il me semble. Il s'est marié l'an dernier.

-Elizaveta ? Je m'en doutais.

L'albinos soupira, vaguement mal à l'aise, et se massa le crâne au souvenir des nombreux coups de poêle reçus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ce… cet être… est une gonzesse.

Ludwig sourit légèrement. L'index de Gilbert s'attarda alors sur l'un des deux adultes présents sur cette étrange photo de famille.

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu sa tête.

-Qui ça ? fit le cadet en se levant pour rejoindre son frère.

Il s'assombrit en reconnaissant le personnage. Gilbert tapota le visage miniature.

-Le papy. Ça fait un bail. Je suis pas encore retourné voir sa tombe.

Il fit la moue, et reposa sa main sur le meuble.

-Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas trop. J'avais quoi sur cette photo, sept ans ? Toi t'étais qu'un bébé. Regarde-ça, comment il te tenait contre lui.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

-Et le vieux Fritz qu'était obligé de me tenir pour que je remue pas trop au moment de la prise.

Fronçant le nez, il s'écarta, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Et le clan ? Comment tu t'en…

-Gilbert, gronda sèchement Ludwig, sentant l'ambiance changer, la tension montant d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Je me renseigne, rétorqua l'aîné en perdant tout sourire. Je veux savoir comment mon petit frère gère le fait de m'avoir tout pris.

.

**Ouiiiiiiii, mes chapitres sont désespérément courts, désolée! Hem... En dehors de ça, je suis contente de voir que vous avez pris la peine d'aller jusqu'en bas. J'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver dans les prochains chapitres!**


	2. Chapter 2

**De retour! Comment allez-vous? **

**Je voulais déjà remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis (j'ai jamais été aussi contente de me faire engueuler par commentaire ^^). **

**Je sais plus si je l'ai précisé (parce que ma mémoire est complètement affolante) mais Prupru, ou Gigil pour les intimes, est quelque peu (beaucoup) OOC, mais en voyant son parcours, je pense et j'éspère que vous comprendrez ce choix.**

**Oh, aussi: non, Gilbird ne sera pas là. Eh oui. En même temps, essayez de faire un texte angst avec un putain de poussin bizarre qui vous tourne autour. Crédibilité zéro, ne? Mais pour honorer sa mémoire, et comme son prénom est dérivé de celui de Prussia, "Gilbird" est ici le surnom quelque peu moqueur qu'on donne à Gilbert. Bref, je suis pas clair, mais vous comprendrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture! Et je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews, si jamais ça vous a plu!**

.

-Gilbert, gronda sèchement Ludwig, sentant l'ambiance changer.

-Quoi ? Je me renseigne, rétorqua l'ainé en perdant tout sourire. Je veux savoir comment mon petit frère gère le fait de m'avoir tout pris.

Le visage de Ludwig se ferma brutalement. D'un côté, il trouvait injuste que son frère pense ainsi. Mais de l'autre, il savait que le plus blessé des deux, c'était bien Gilbert.

-Tu sais bien que je n'y suis pour rien, lâcha le blond.

Aucune réponse. Furieux de devoir se disputer avec son frère tout juste retrouvé, il rugit :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre quoique ce soit ! J'étais trop jeune, je t'aurais tout rendu ! Mais tu es parti juste après !

Gilbert rendit son regard presque haineux à son jeune frère.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ta charité, West. C'est le vieux Fritz qui aurait dû me donner ce qui me revenait, pas toi !

Un nouveau silence, lourd et désagréable, leur picotant la peau même, retomba comme une véritable chape de plomb. Ludwig déglutit légèrement, et souffla, la voix rauque et accusatrice :

-Où étais-tu, Gilbert ?...

Un gémissement venant de la chambre lui fit tourner la tête, rompant le contact visuel.

-Je vais me coucher, ou Feliciano va s'inquiéter. Je te laisse le canapé, les couvertures sont dans le buffet. Je veux que tu sois parti demain soir au plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le grand allemand sortit de la pièce, laissant l'autre seul et frémissant de rancœur.

-Fait chier.

Gilbert regarda à nouveau la photo. On pouvait apercevoir leur grand-père, aussi appelé Germania par les autres clans, à côté de son éternel bras droit, Friedrich Fritz, tous deux encore assez jeunes. Le premier était cependant décédé dans une escarmouche contre le clan des soviétiques, quelques mois après la venue du photographe. Ludwig était encore trop jeune pour ressentir du chagrin, mais le coup avait rude pour Gilbert. Les deux enfants, héritiers du clan Beilschmidt, s'étaient retrouvés sous la tutelle de celui que l'albinos nommait « le vieux Fritz ».

Les yeux rouges de l'homme glissèrent sur la ribambelle de gamins au bas de la photo. Il n'avait aucun mal à se reconnaitre, avec sa tignasse quasiment immaculée et ses iris écarlates. Un peu à l'écart, contre la jambe de Germania, on pouvait apercevoir le visage enfantin encore de Roderich, les cheveux bruns un peu en bataille et une épaisse paire de lunettes sur le nez. Et à côté, une moue grognon à l'appui, la terrible Elizaveta. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir sept, ou huit ans. Un léger sourire parvint à créer une faille dans son masque de colère. Comme ça, ils étaient mariés… Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Déjà, dans leurs jeux, il y avait entre ces deux-là une proximité qu'il n'avait revue nulle part ailleurs…

.

.

_-T'en fais pas, Roderich… Si cet abruti revient t'embêter, je m'en occuperais moi-même._

_Le petit garçon brun, roulé en boule derrière un arbre du grand parc, leva les yeux sur la fillette qui lui souriait d'un air guerrier. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle respecterait sa promesse. Un bruit de course dans les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol attira leur attention sur le gamin à la peau immaculée et aux yeux rouges qui couraient vers eux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Et un énorme livre dans les bras._

_-Hé vous ! Matez un peu ce que j'ai chouré au vieux ! _

_Il trébucha mais resta sur ses jambes, et parvint en un seul morceau près des autres, pour enfin pouvoir poser son butin._

_-Un bouquin ?... fit Elizaveta, dubitative._

_-Tu sais lire, toi ? railla hautainement Roderich, malgré ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'il se relevait. _

_Gilbert lui adressa un regard supérieur, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. _

_-Et mille fois mieux que toi ! lança-t-il en ouvrant le livre. C'est de l'Histoire, ça parle des pays avant et tout…_

_Tous s'accroupirent autour, regardant avec fascination les images. Roderich jeta alors un regard tout excité à l'albinos._

_-Tu veux qu'on joue à ça ?_

_-Ouais ! C'est une idée géniale, hein ? En même temps c'est mon idée, donc elle est forcément géniale…_

_-Je comprends pas, râla la petite fille en se laissant tomber sur les fesses, sans se préoccuper de salir son pantalon de toile. On va jouer à… à la guerre, c'est ça ?_

_-Hm, acquiesça vivement Gilbert en tournant la page pour dévoiler une grande carte des pays datant de plusieurs décennies. Et comme on est pas assez pour faire des armées, on va jouer nous-mêmes les pays. _

_-C'est tordu comme plan… grogna Elizaveta. _

_-Ça a l'air marrant, admit Roderich en cherchant sur la carte. Je peux faire l'Autriche ?_

_-Pourquoi l'Autriche ?... Ils ont pas d'armées fortes, si ?marmonna Gilbert, méfiant._

_-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'était le pays de Mozart. Tu connais Mozart, Gilbird ?se moqua le petit brun, avant de bondir sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque foudroyante du garçon aux prunelles rouges._

_Ils étaient en train de rouler au sol, Gilbert prenant largement le dessus, lorsque la voix forte d'Elizaveta s'éleva, les stoppant net :_

_-Moi je serai la Hongrie, et je te botterai le cul, Gilbird de mes deux !_

_Elle attendit que les deux gamins se séparent pour ajouter plus calmement :_

_-Et je protègerai Roderich._

_-Austria, la corrigea aussitôt l'albinos. Austria, comme l'Autriche. Ça a plus de gueule, non ? Et Hungari pour l'autre idiot._

_Il esquissa un sourire condescendant en direction du brun, les sourcils arqués. Vexé de devoir admettre –encore une fois- que son rival avait raison, Roderich grogna :_

_-Et toi, tu prends quoi ?..._

_Plissant les yeux, Gilbert fit mine de ménager son suspens, et tenta de les guider :_

_-Une nation guerrière._

_-T'es débile, si on joue à la guerre, évidement qu'il faut que tu sois un pays qui sait se battre, le houspilla la nouvelle Hongrie._

_-L'Allemagne, non ? proposa Roderich pour couper court aux protestations de Gilbert. C'est guerrier, et tu es allemand._

_Une lueur de satisfaction alluma les yeux couleur rubis du garçon, et il adopta un sourire joueur._

_-Presque… _

_Il tourna une page, et posa son doigt sur une seconde carte, encore plus ancienne que l'autre._

_-Moi, je serai la Prusse._

_._

_._

Personne n'avait osé lui dire que le Royaume de Prusse avait disparu.

.

**Que dire que dire... Eh bien, vous, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Tchusssssss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Comment allez-vous? Moi, excellemment bien. Ma bêta m'a enfin corrigé mon chapitre 4 (bordel, j'en suis à six, presque sept, mais vue qu'elle passe déjà les trois quarts de son temps à me défier dans une battle yaoi, il lui resta pas grand chose pour me corriger...), donc j'ai été autorisée à poster le trois! Bref... **

**Il se passe déjà un peu plus de trucs, mais mes chapitres sont toujours désespérants tant ils sont courts. Encore désolée!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et remercie très chaleureusement tous ceux/celles qui m'ont déjà donné leur avis! Enjoy!**

.

Vienne, terminus. Gilbert se leva, et récupéra sa valise dans le filet à bagages, gardant parfaitement son équilibre, malgré le train qui, en ralentissant, se balançait irrégulièrement de droite à gauche. Il était parti tôt ce matin-là, quittant la demeure de son frère pour rejoindre celle d'une autre de ses vieilles connaissances. Car si Ludwig n'avait pas vraiment été content de le revoir, peut-être que Roderich apprécierait sa présence à sa juste valeur. En effet, il avait appris par Feliciano –qui adorait toujours parler pour ne rien dire, mais dont les conversations innocentes débordaient à présent d'informations importantes, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience- que l'autrichien donnait plusieurs représentations dans sa ville natale. D'après ce que le petit italien avait laissé échapper, son ami d'enfance serait devenu un pianiste réputé dans une bonne partie de l'Europe et en Amérique. Gilbert n'en était même pas étonné. Roderich avait toujours était passionné de musique classique, et était suffisamment capable et responsable pour gérer à la fois sa place dans le clan, et sa carrière artistique. Et peut-être accueillerait-il son camarade-ennemi d'une meilleure façon. Mais, malgré ses efforts pour paraitre froissé du comportement froid de son frère, Gilbert savait qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment juste. Il n'était pas non-plus complètement stupide. Il était conscient qu'il avait mal réagi vis-à-vis de son cadet, et que ce dernier n'y était pour rien dans ce qui s'était produit quelques années plus tôt.

Une fois descendu du train et sorti de la gare, le jeune allemand mit quelques longues secondes à s'accoutumer à la lumière de cet après-midi pour le moins ensoleillé. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les toits, et chaque parcelle de trottoir inutilisée des riverains, renvoyant la lumière aussi sûrement qu'un miroir. De par son albinisme, ses yeux étaient excessivement sensibles à une trop forte luminosité, ce qui l'obligea à sortir rapidement ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche, et à remonter le col de son manteau, avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un taxi. Il pouvait sentir le papier où l'adresse était notée, sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'un chauffeur s'arrêta enfin à sa hauteur, il n'eut qu'à lui réciter ce que Feliciano lui avait révélé. Le bonhomme connaissant son travail, il fut rendu à destination moins d'une heure plus tard, et n'eut pas à payer une fortune.

Il se trouvait à présent devant une maison de ville, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Comme quoi, le métier de musicien pouvait rapporter. Et puis, connaissant Elizaveta, elle devait elle aussi rapporter sa part de revenue. Mais sachant que la demeure qu'il avait en face de lui n'était qu'une résidence secondaire, Gilbert ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, quand même, impressionné. Il monta les marches jusqu'au perron, et hésita entre sonner, comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait en voyant le petit mot demandant d'utiliser la sonnette, et non de bourriner le panneau de la porte, ou faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui intimait. Et il n'avait jamais aimé rentrer dans les cases. Il commença alors à toquer de plein poing, comme si une armée de zombies en avait après lui. Mais au moins, ça fonctionnait.

-Oui, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit alors, découvrant le visage, au combien mature à présent, de Roderich. Gilbert lui adressa son plus beau sourire, mi-ravi mi-carnassier, et profita de l'ombre du perron pour relever ses lunettes. Son ancien camarade de jeux fronça les sourcils, avant de lâcher les seuls jurons qu'il prononcerait de sa vie.

-Gilbert ?...

-Hé bien, tu te dévergondes Austria ? railla l'albinos en rangeant ses lunettes teintées.

Alertée par l'excès de vulgarité de son compagnon, Elizaveta ne tarda pas à faire entendre sa voix.

-Rode, tout va bien ?

Gilbert entendit une suite de pas rapides, mais la première chose qui lui sauta brutalement aux yeux fut son ennemie de toujours, celle qui lui avait mené la vie dure une bonne partie de son enfance. Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, ses yeux s'accrochant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, à ce que tenait la jeune femme. Mais la jeune hongroise n'en tint pas compte, et resta figée à dévisager l'albinos, hésitant visiblement entre la colère et le soulagement.

-Dites-moi que je rêve… c'est bien toi ?...

-Eli, bordel, lâche cette putain de poêle avant que je reparte pour Berlin dans l'heure ! glapit presque Gilbert, sans quitter des yeux l'ustensile diabolique.

Elizaveta baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait en main, et lâcha tout pour se jeter sur son ami disparu, l'enserrant dans ses bras plutôt puissants pour une jeune femme aussi délicate d'apparence.

-Gilbert… souffla Roderich, amenant gracieusement l'une de ses mains à sa bouche.

L'allemand esquissa un sourire plus doux, ayant enfin l'impression d'être rentré chez lui, et passa son bras autour de la taille de son amie, avec la rudesse affectueuse qu'il aurait eu pour enlacer son frère, si celui-ci avait daigné montrer de la joie pour son retour.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Hungari…

.

.

-Sept ans… Sept ans, et tu n'as pas changé, nota Roderich en finissant de poser le plat de crêpes sur la table.

-Ou alors juste maigri, cingla Elizaveta, de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, en pinçant sèchement la joue blanche de Gilbert. Je ne sais pas où tu avais garé tes fesses, mais tu ferais mieux de rester un moment, le temps de te remplumer.

Sur ces mots, Roderich poussa le pot de pâte à tartiner et la confiture vers les deux autres.

-Elle a raison.

Gilbert jeta un regard aux pâtisseries, et plongea la main vers l'assiette. Il mangea avec appétit, laissant parfois lui échapper quelques « _awesome_ » de sa voix rauque à l'accent allemand omniprésent. Enfin repu, il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos de satisfaction.

-Ah… Vous pouvez même pas imaginer combien ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

-Vu ton air niais, j'en ai une petite idée, si, railla la jeune femme en lui décochant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Gilbert lui rendit la pareille, pas mature pour deux sous. Oui, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment de retour. Ici, personne ne lui avait demandé où il était passé, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Et il préférait que ce soit comme ça.

-Tu as vu Ludwig ? s'enquit soudain Roderich en finissant de débarrasser.

-Ouais, grogna le grand frère en troquant son sourire habituel contre une moue contrariée. Et il m'a foutu à la porte.

L'autrichien marqua une pause durant laquelle il dévisagea son ami, remarquant sa rancœur et son irritation, et prononça alors :

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Gilbert était conscient que les dernières années avaient dû être éprouvantes pour son petit frère, laissé à la tête d'un clan alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'enfance. D'ailleurs…

-Il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais… comment va le clan ?

-On a poursuivi l'alliance avec les Vargas et le reste, comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir en allant chez ton frère, résuma Roderich avec un brin d'amusement. Les Nordiques et les Britanniques nous fichent la paix, même si Kirkland laisse parfois entendre qu'il ne peut plus nous voir depuis notre alliance avec les Latins…

-Oh… Donc… Il s'en sort bien.

La tête rejetée en arrière, Gilbert fixait le plafond en gardant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Après tout, il était celui qui avait tout appris à Ludwig.

-Très bien, même. Bon, tu veux qu'on te prête une chambre ? proposa alors Elizaveta en se levant. Les hôtels sont chers par ici, et tu es le bienvenu tant que tu ne fous pas le bordel.

-Moi, déranger quoique ce soit ? Tu dois me prendre pour un autre, Hungari, ricana Gilbert en se levant. Montre-moi ce que vous avez, et je verrai si c'est assez classe pour moi. Je m'installerai ici le temps de trouver mieux !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et lâcha en passant devant lui :

-Je n'ai rien perdu de ma technique de combat, donc tiens bien ta langue si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma poêle.

Un petit rire nerveux et une poignée de marches plus tard, Gilbert découvrait sa chambre, suffisamment spacieuse et confortable pour passer pour une suite d'hôtel luxueuse. Il caressa les draps du bout des doigts et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il dut s'adosser au mur devant la baignoire. Seigneur, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de vrais bains ?

-Alors, c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances ? railla Elizaveta en le rejoignant.

Reprenant contenance à une vitesse hallucinante, Gilbert adressa un grand sourire à son ancienne tortionnaire, levant le pouce en signe d'affirmation.

-_Awesome_, même !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'estompa, alors que son regard descendait sur le col légèrement desserré de l'albinos.

-Gilbert…

Une pointe de douleur perçait dans sa voix, mais elle se reprit tout aussi vite, entamant d'une voix sûre.

-Gilbert, si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Ça ira, merci.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Depuis quand… avait-il ce regard ? Ce ton ? Il avait été à cet instant si froid, si distant, ses yeux ternissant en moins d'une poignée de secondes. Mais il ajouta en reprenant son sourire habituel :

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, Hungari. Je vais bien, tu vois ? Maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles voir mon merveilleux corps d'Apollon pendant que je prends mon bain, je voudrais bien que tu sortes.

-Je m'en vais ! lança aussitôt la hongroise en rougissant légèrement, refermant bien derrière elle.

Gilbert attendit quelques secondes, puis s'avança vers le miroir accroché juste au-dessus du lavabo. Appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de celui-ci, il croisa son propre regard. Et il ne tint pas dix secondes. Dégoûté par ses propres yeux, il reporta son attention sur sa cravate qu'il acheva de défaire, et ouvrit plus largement son col de chemise, découvrant ses clavicules saillantes, et la naissance de son torse imberbe et laiteux. Mais en écartant légèrement le tissu de son côté gauche, on pouvait apercevoir le début à peine visible d'une cicatrice, une longue ligne blanche dont Elizaveta avait dû apercevoir l'extrémité. Détournant à nouveau les yeux, Gilbert détacha et laissa tomber sa chemise.

.

**Hem... Alors? Vous voulez la suite, _ne_? J'en profite alors pour vous prévenir: pour le moment, le rating M n'est pas franchement justifié, même pas du tout, mais si vous êtes une âme sensible cherchant un peu de romance, faites demi-tour tout de suite! On rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet dans le chapitre suivant, donc... Vous avez compris, je pense. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura une quelconque scène, mais... bref, réfléchissez bien!**

**Sinon, j'espère vous avoir satisfait au moins un peu avec mon travail, et... peut-être à la prochaine! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**De retour! Comment allez-vous? **

**Ne me tuez pas à cause de ce chapitre désespérément court, les prochains seront plus conséquents, promis!**

**Je vous laisse lire, et je remercie encore une fois ma formidable bêta (qui me hait cordialement depuis qu'elle a lu la suite, mais bon...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

_Le prêtre parlait, parlait et parlait encore, à n'en plus finir son sermon. D'autant plus que Gilbert s'en foutait de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le cercueil ouvert devant lui, et le corps pâle et glacé de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un second père. Ou troisième si on comptait son géniteur, cette espèce d'enfoiré qui s'était enfui, juste après avoir vu son fils, et le handicap qui allait avec. De ce côté-là, Ludwig n'avait pas eu plus de chance. Le père du blond s'était tué en voiture avec leur mère, seule parent commun, à peine quelques semaines après sa naissance. Puis, un peu moins d'un an plus tard, le clan Braginsky, aussi appelé clan Soviétique, emportait leur grand-père, père de leur mère, les laissant avec Friedrich Fritz. Qui partait à son tour, suivant son vieil ami dans la tombe._

_Les épaules du jeune homme –il n'avait pas vingt ans- s'affaissèrent doucement, mais il ne versa aucune larme. « Un Beilschmidt, s'il doit pleurer, ne le fait pas aux yeux de tous », dixit Fritz. Il restait donc là, assis comme un idiot à écouter les conneries d'un prêtre, alors que son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine. Puis, il se leva. Le visage livide, et le regard le plus inexpressif possible. Le religieux marqua une pause, regardant avec une certaine surprise l'ainé de la famille tourner les talon,s et sortir de la nef sans même claquer la porte. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre l'un des froids murs de pierre, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant son front contre ses genoux. S'était-il déjà senti aussi misérable ?..._

_-Tu as mal, Prussia ?_

_L'albinos leva un regard stupéfait, puis plein de haine et de mépris vers le jeune homme à peine plus âgé qui lui faisait face. _

_-Ivan._

_._

_._

-Salut Gilbird, bien dormi ?

L'albinos, encore à peine réveillé, se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de s'avachir sur la table, manquant de renverser son bol de café. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de donner un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse incolore, et sa joue portait encore la marque de son oreiller.

-J'ai plus l'habitude des matelas…

Il tendit la main vers la panière de viennoiseries, ses doigts trainant presque sur la nappe, toujours étalé sur la table. Roderich referma son journal et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

-Seigneur, personne ne t'a éduqué ou quoi ?... Friedrich doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Gilbert se redressa un peu, et commença à manger avec un peu plus de distinction. Il but une gorgée de café, et grimaça.

-C'est dégueulasse…

-Normal, c'est une boisson d'adulte, se moqua Elizaveta en entrant, vêtu d'une robe de chambre.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, et s'assit en rabattant les pans de son peignoir. Gilbert fronça les sourcils, ses yeux vagabondant dangereusement en direction du décolleté de la hongroise. Il déglutit, rougissant. Elizaveta s'en aperçut, mais se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire, qu'avec tout le temps que tu as eu, tu n'es toujours pas devenu un homme !

Comme seule réponse, le jeune homme détourna la tête en se massant la nuque, embarrassé. Elizaveta porta une main à sa bouche, et ses épaules tressautèrent dans un rire qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. Même Roderich affichait un léger sourire, les sourcils haussés de stupéfaction.

-Toi ?...

-Oh, c'est bon ! se rebiffa l'albinos en se redressant, bombant le torse. C'est juste que j'ai pas encore trouvé de gonzesse qui me mérite !

La jeune femme se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, mais ne put s'empêcher de diriger un regard moqueur vers l'homme aux yeux rouges, tout en se préparant un toast. Roderich se leva alors, et débarrassa son bol.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec les responsables de la prochaine salle de concert, je serai rentré ce midi.

Il embrassa doucement le front de sa femme, et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Gilbert en passant à côté de lui.

-A tout à l'heure !

Une fois la porte fermée, Elizaveta acheva sa tartine et commença à débarrasser.

-Finis de manger rapidement, on ira faire un tour en ville. On doit faire des courses et te racheter un manteau.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, rabattant un peu mieux son peignoir sous le regard gêné de son invité. Toujours aussi immature dès qu'il s'agissait de filles. Gilbert porta sa tartine à sa bouche, l'air boudeur. Il crispa soudain ses doigts au niveau de son estomac, se recroquevillant sous l'assaut de la douleur, et laissa tomber sa tartine par terre. Comme la brûlure augmentait, il abattit son poing contre la table, le front appuyé contre le bois laqué.

-Bordel…

-Gilbert ?

Elizaveta entra dans la salle à manger, au départ pour simplement débarrasser, puis pour comprendre pourquoi son invité maltraitait le mobilier. Mais elle se figea, alors que l'albinos glissait de sa chaise.

-Gilbert !

Elle se précipita vers son ami suffoquant sur le sol, et le tourna sur le dos.

-Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Gilbert se raidit et lâcha, les mâchoires si serrées qu'il peinait à articuler le moindre mot :

-Laisse… couler…

Il se plia en deux, mais commençait déjà à se calmer. La jeune femme l'aida à se redresser, le rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Ça va aller ?

-Tu as un truc pour les brûlures d'estomac ?...

Elizaveta acquiesça et s'éloigna.

-Je vais chercher la boîte à pharmacie.

.

.

-On devrait en parler à un spécialiste. Ça peut être… une sorte d'ulcère, ou pire.

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel, finissant son verre d'eau pour avaler le comprimé.

-Eli, ça va, je te dis. J'ai juste pas supporté la confiote, pas de quoi paniquer.

Il reposa son verre, et s'essuya la bouche en ajoutant :

-Et puis, on a des cadeaux à acheter. C'est bientôt Noël, non ?

Elizaveta hésita, et se rembrunit.

-Bon, d'accord pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fous une frousse pareille, je t'assomme, et je te traine de force chez le médecin pour un check-up.

Elle se redressa, le regard bas, et souffla presque pour elle-même.

-Qui sait ce que tu as pu attraper, durant ton absence…

Gilbert se leva à son tour.

-Je vais m'habiller, je ressemble à un épouvantail avec cette chemise.

Il passait la porte, lorsque la voix basse de la jeune femme l'arrêta :

-Tu as souffert, là où tu étais ?

L'albinos s'arrêta, une main sur l'encadrement, et les épaules basses. Il s'humecta les lèvres, pas vraiment sûr de la réponse qu'il devait donner. Il se décida enfin à articuler, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude :

-Je suis content de rentrer au bercail.

Et il disparut du champ de vision d'Elizaveta, la laissant seule avec ses questions sans réponse.

.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, et laissez-moi pleins de review si oui!**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, très cher(e) lecteur/lectrice! Nous nous retrouvons pour ce chapitre... cinq, déjà? Ça va plutôt vite, mine de rien! Passons. Tout d'abord, quelques remerciements à adresser à tous ceux m'ayant donné leur avis, et un tout particulier pour Aelig, qui pour le coup a été ma deuxième bêta. Encore une fois, je remercie ma bêta originale, qui devrait se remuer les fesses pour corriger le six... Je dis ça, je dis rien... (küsse) Ensuite, quelques petites notes: **

**-NON, je n'ai pas fait médecine, et mes notions d'SVT restent plutôt médiocres (médiocres signifiant moyennes, et non pourries comme le pensent certains), donc il y a sûrement des erreurs d'un point de vue... anatomique. Mais zut, c'est une fanfic, pas une thèse pour une doctorat en médecine. **

**-J'ai dû m'adapter pour le nom de Liechtenstein, dont le nom apparaît dans ce chapitre, et j'ai opté pour... Liech. C'est mignon, court, ça ne veut, normalement et sauf erreur de ma part, rien dire, et c'est transparent, comme ça on comprend tout de suite de qui il s'agit.**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**.**

_-Ivan._

_Le russe prit un air innocent et surpris, les sourcils haussés._

_-Oh, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir._

_Gilbert se releva, et sentit l'agacement monter d'un cran en réalisant que l'autre le dépassait largement, l'obligeant à lever le menton._

_-C'est le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

_-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon père. Bon, Fritz n'était pas ton père à proprement parler, mais c'est presque pareil. _

_L'allemand jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de le suivre lorsqu'il était sorti. Une fois assuré qu'il avait le champ libre, il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur._

_-T'as des couilles pour venir ici dans des circonstances pareilles. Tu sais très bien qu'on aime pas voir des gens de ton espèce sur notre territoire._

_-Aucun traité ne m'empêche de venir seul, rétorqua Ivan sans méchanceté. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici, que tu as le droit de venir chez nous, Prussia._

_Gilbert serra les poings, et cracha :_

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Soviet de mes deux !_

_-Pourtant, je te surnommais déjà ainsi quand on était petit. Tu te souviens ?_

_Il sourit doucement._

_-Quand j'accompagnais mon père, et qu'on jouait ensemble dans le grand parc. _

_L'albinos baissa les yeux, croisant les bras comme s'il avait froid, les épaules rentrées._

_-C'était avant que j'apprenne que ton clan avait tué mon grand-père. _

_-Tu oublies que les Germaniques ont tué beaucoup des nôtres, aussi. Pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que nous ne devons pas nous haïr pour les actes qu'ont commis nos parents. _

_Gilbert fronça les sourcils, et se redressa, regardant le russe dans les yeux cette fois._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ivan ?_

_-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, et pas « Russia » ? _

_Devant le regard clairement hostile du jeune homme, le russe soupira doucement, et répondit enfin :_

_-Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi._

_._

_._

-Enorme ! Hungari, achète-moi cette console !

-Mais tu as quel âge, dix ans ?!

Elizaveta désespérait. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle tentait d'acheter ses cadeaux, mais l'énergumène qui l'accompagnait l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de brailler devant chaque article sortant un peu de l'ordinaire, s'exclamant qu'il lui en fallait un à tout prix. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et même bondé. Et dans ces conditions, impossible de saisir son arme fétiche dans le rayon des ustensiles de cuisine, et de lui en asséner un bon coup à l'arrière du crâne. Mais la jeune femme relativisait en se disant que, si Gilbert continuait de faire autant de bruit, en discourant sur le fait qu'une personne aussi génialissime que lui méritait d'avoir autant de cadeaux, quelqu'un d'autre s'assurerait de le faire taire.

Mais il sembla se calmer de lui-même, passant de surexcité à pensif.

-Dis, Hungari…

-Quoi ?

En se tournant vers lui, Elizaveta put se rendre compte qu'il était à présent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, quoique préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit-elle plus doucement en jetant quelques paquets de thé dans le caddie.

L'albinos hésita, jetant un regard mauvais aux packs de café, et s'enquit :

-Vous vous organisez comment pour Noël ?

-Oh.

La jeune hongroise réfléchit quelques secondes, et répondit :

-Normalement, on le fête avec les membres importants du clan, comme Ludwig, Roderich, Liech…

-Et Vash ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Les mains d'Elizaveta se crispèrent sur la barre en métal du charriot, mais elle articula tout de même :

-Il… Quelqu'un l'a abattu, il y presque quatre ans, maintenant.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement.

-Liech était inconsolable. Et… on a perdu toute la partie suisse de notre territoire, comme seul Vash pouvait gérer nos affaires là-bas.

Il y eut un court silence, que Gilbert brisa de sa voix grave et rauque :

-Je le savais.

Ces mots tombèrent comme un aveu. Elizaveta dévisagea son ami, et remarqua la lueur coupable qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu savais ?

-Je savais qu'on l'avait tué.

-Alors, pourquoi tu as…

-Laisse tomber, d'accord ? la coupa-t-il sèchement en s'éloignant, lui tournant volontairement le dos. Je vais chercher un truc à offrir à Liech.

-Gilbert ! le rappela alors sa camarade d'enfance, plus autoritaire, mais aussi suppliante, d'une certaine façon.

Il se retourna, et elle ne put prononcer un seul mot. Dans les yeux de son ami brillait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé, ni voulu voir. Des regrets mêlés d'une souffrance innommable.

-Finis les courses, on se rejoint après, lui lança-t-il d'une voix blanche, avant de disparaitre dans les rayons.

.

.

Gilbert s'assit sur un banc, au milieu de la galerie marchande. Il fallait qu'il se rachète des chaussures, ses vieilles bottes militaires semblaient lui arracher la voûte plantaire. Il ouvrit son portefeuille, gonflé de billets froissés et en plus ou moins bon état. Il y avait dedans largement de quoi s'acheter une dizaine de paires de chaussures. Mais l'albinos le rangea au fond de sa poche, et soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi mal avec Eli, ou même avec son frère. Mais il n'arrivait plus à agir comme avant. L'ancien Gilbert avait disparu lorsque le notaire avait lu le testament, le déshéritant de l'empire qui aurait dû lui revenir, et le couvrant de honte.

Il releva la tête, plissant les yeux. Sa vue n'avait jamais été excellente, mais la lumière crue et artificielle des magasins accentuait son handicap. Il ne pouvait donc voir clairement la silhouette qui s'approchait.

.

.

_-Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi._

_Gilbert resta stupéfait quelques secondes, puis ricana d'un air méprisant._

_-Tu voudrais que moi, ou plutôt que ma génialissime personne, te suive ? Alors que dès que le notaire lira le testament, je deviendrai ton principal ennemi ? T'es complètement à l'ouest, ma parole ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots…_

_Mais Ivan garda son sourire paisible, ajustant son écharpe sur son nez. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de tendresse, qui raidit les épaules du plus jeune. Le russe secoua doucement la tête, et poursuivit :_

_-Qui te dit que ton nom y sera écrit ? Tu sais, chez moi, la rumeur court que ce sera le fils cadet qui deviendra chef de clan. Beaucoup te trouvent… trop arriviste, et sûr de toi._

_-Pourquoi je ne serais pas sûr de moi ? rétorqua Gilbert, agacé par les suppositions de son ennemi héréditaire. Ludwig est encore qu'un gosse. _

_-Bon, bon, tenta de le calmer Ivan en levant les mains, toujours calme et feignant d'être désolé. J'ai peut-être tort dans ce cas. Mais ma proposition tiendra toujours. Tu as eu un entrainement militaire, non ? Il me faudrait vraiment quelqu'un comme toi, à l'avenir._

_Il se retourna, et s'éloigna avec le pas de celui qui se promène, tranquille et souriant._

_-A bientôt, Prussia._

_._

_._

Gilbert se redressa, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il appuya une main sur son ventre, espérant que la brûlure se calmerait avant le retour d'Elizaveta. Il ne voulait pas voir de médecin. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir qu'il était dans un sale état. Et il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point.

Une silhouette se dessina plus clairement devant lui, légèrement à contre-jour. Et il le reconnut. Son cœur rata un battement, et son estomac sembla se liquéfier soudainement dans son abdomen. En face de lui se tenait bien la seule personne qu'il aurait rêvée de ne plus jamais voir. Il se remit promptement sur ses jambes, et passa derrière le banc dans une vaine tentative de mettre de la distance. Ivan lui sourit, et lança presque joyeusement :

-Bonjour Prussia, comment vas-tu ?

Gilbert ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales avaient cessé de fonctionner. Le russe joua un peu avec sa longue écharpe, attendant visiblement une réponse. L'albinos déglutit, et parvint enfin à lâcher d'une voix sourde :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est évident, non ? Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles !

Les mains de Gilbert se crispèrent sur le dossier du banc, des frissons désagréables parcourant sa peau.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de venir. Elizaveta est ici, et si elle te voit dans l'une de nos nations, tu sais très bien que…

-De « vos » nations ? Tu parles comme si tu étais des leurs.

L'allemand se raidit davantage. Que foutait cette idiote d'Hungari, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle ?

-Je suis un Beilschmidt, même si je ne suis pas à la tête du clan.

Une moue boudeuse et légèrement déçue se dessina sur le visage d'Ivan.

-Pourtant…

-Arrête, Russia ! cracha alors Gilbert, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un entende leur conversation.

Il se redressa, lâchant le banc, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Je ne travaille plus pour toi, tu n'as rien à faire chez moi.

.

**So? Envie de savoir la suite? Si oui, la bonne nouvelle c'est que tout est écrit, et que je compte poster tous les mercredis! **

**Je tenais à dire, aussi, qu'il s'agissait de ma première fic longue sur Hetalia, et que j'étais hyper stressée en la postant (encore maintenant, d'ailleurs). Donc, dites moi ce qui ne vas pas, ou ce qui vous plait d'ailleurs, pour que mon prochain texte soit meilleur! Danke!**


	6. Chapter 6

**De retour, chers amis lecteurs! Comme promis, enfin si je n'ai pas oublié de vous le dire, je poste ce mercredi... le chapitre 6! J'attends votre avis avec impatience, et je donne quelques explications à la fin! Bonne lecture!**

**.**

-Je ne travaille plus pour toi, tu n'as rien à faire chez moi.

Les épaules d'Ivan tressautèrent doucement, et Gilbert comprit avec colère qu'il riait, d'un rire toujours doux et presque sympathique. Dieu que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

-Chez toi ? Franchement, Prussia… Tu n'as plus de chez toi, même ton surnom le dit.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Et puis… Tu es pour moitié russe, non ?

Gilbert balaya cette dernière phrase d'un geste.

-On est même pas sûr de qui était mon père. Et, même si j'avais un peu du sang des enfoirés de ton espèce, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ça change que tu ne seras jamais chez toi, Prussia. Ni complètement Germanique, ni Soviétique. Ici, tu n'es que le grand frère déchu du chef de clan. Alors que chez moi…

-Gilbert !

Elizaveta s'interposa soudain, après avoir abandonné ses courses au milieu de la galerie. Elle écarta un pan de son manteau pour découvrir le revolver qui pendait à sa ceinture, de façon à ce que seuls Ivan et l'albinos puissent le voir.

-Dégage tout de suite, Soviet de mes deux, ou je te fais un trou entre les deux yeux. Et je n'en ai rien à foutre des témoins oculaires, je te préviens.

Ivan leva les mains en signe de paix, et recula.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne faisais que passer. Au plaisir de te revoir, Prussia.

Il s'éloigna, pas effrayé pour un sou. Gilbert le suivit des yeux, plus livide que jamais. Il pouvait sentir son sang cogner contre ses tempes. Elizaveta se tourna vers lui, indécise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Comme l'albinos gardait le silence, elle haussa le ton :

-Gilbert, pourquoi cette enflure t'a appelé « Prussia » ? Il n'y a que nous qui…

-Tu as laissé les courses là-bas.

-Peu importe, les gens savent qu'ils ne doivent pas y toucher. Gilbert, qu'est-ce que…

Sa voix mourut, et elle sentit le poids de l'incompréhension s'abattre sur ses épaules. Voyant son ami désemparé et le regard empli de crainte, elle l'attira contre elle, caressant du bout des doigts sa chevelure immaculée, alors qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou comme un petit enfant qu'on vient de gronder.

-On va rentrer, tu as de la fièvre… souffla-t-elle en caressant son dos. J'ai pris un cadeau pour Liech, tu n'auras qu'à lui offrir.

En le sentant contre elle, Elizaveta prit vraiment conscience de l'état de son ami d'enfance. Et elle comprit que, si elle voulait connaitre la vérité, il faudrait attendre qu'il se sente assez fort pour la lui révéler.

.

.

-Eli, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune Hongroise leva les yeux de son livre, et croisa le regard de son mari.

-Rode, tu es déjà là ?

-Je t'ai dit que je revenais vers midi.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre, et soupira.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

-J'avais cru remarquer, fit l'autrichien en s'essayant à côté de sa compagne, sur l'un des divans du salon. C'est en rapport avec les fêtes ? Tu sais que je peux t'aider, si jamais…

-Non, c'est… C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour Gilbert.

Elle raconta brièvement son altercation avec le fils Braginsky, et le comportement de l'albinos.

-Il est allé se coucher, il avait un peu de température. Je voudrais qu'il passe des examens. Il a fait une sorte de malaise un peu après que tu sois parti, et…

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, Eli, la rabroua doucement Roderich. On ne peut pas l'obliger à aller chez le médecin sous prétexte qu'il te parait étrange.

Elizaveta se releva, agacée.

-Tout à l'heure, après avoir vu Braginsky, je l'ai pris contre moi, et il n'a pas moufté. Je t'assure qu'il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, le regard dans le vide.

-Il était… si fragile…

Roderich soupira doucement, pensif. Puis, il se leva.

-Tu peux mettre la table ? Je vais essayer de lui parler.

.

.

Gilbert détacha sa chemise, et écarta le pan gauche, grimaçant. Ça s'annonçait mal. La peau était gonflée, et d'une teinte brunâtre peu rassurante. Pourtant, la cicatrice qui barrait son ventre, au niveau de l'estomac, était toujours en elle-même propre et bien fermée. Quelque chose s'était rouvert dessous. Sûrement juste un tout petit peu, mais la douleur était là.

Il entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre, et s'empressa de rattacher sa chemise.

-Cinq minutes !

-Gilbert, c'est moi.

Roderich ? Que lui voulait-il ? L'albinos s'assura rapidement que son col dissimulait bien ses marques, et s'assit sur son lit.

-Entre, c'est ouvert.

Son ami musicien poussa la porte avec précaution, et sourit légèrement.

-Je croyais que tu allais dormir un peu.

-Je suis pas assez vieux pour faire la sieste, binoclard, rétorqua Gilbert avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Roderich s'assit calmement au bord du lit, juste à côté de l'allemand, et commença.

-Il parait que tu as fait un malaise, ce matin…

-He ? Oui, juste une faiblesse passagère, rien de grave, t'en fais pas.

-… et tu as eu un comportement… bizarre, disons, au supermarché.

-C'est Hungari qui t'a raconté des conneries pareilles ?

Il croisa le regard sévère de Roderich, et détourna un peu la tête.

-J'étais fatigué.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Le ton était doux, compatissant. Mais Gilbert crut y déceler de la pitié, et cingla :

-Pour qui te prends ? T'as fait des études de psy, je savais pas !

Le regard de l'autrichien s'assombrit, et il se releva.

-Bien, comme tu voudras. Le repas sera bientôt prêt. Descend quand tu auras faim.

Il allait sortir, lorsque la main de Gilbert se referma sur son poignet.

-Excuse-moi, c'était débile et méchant.

Roderich tourna un regard chargé d'incompréhension à son ami. Lui, cet abruti imbu de sa personne, arrogant et bruyant, fière et franchement casse-pied avec ses « _awesome_ » répétés, venait de s'excuser, en admettant ses torts ? Le musicien s'écarta doucement, et fit plus calmement :

-Ce n'est rien. Repose-toi encore un peu, tu as dû prendre froid dans les rayons. Tu as une sale mine.

Roderich sortit enfin et referma lentement la porte, gardant une main sur la poignée. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

.

.

-Hungari, passe-moi le… le… rah…

-Tu sais Gilbird, les gens normaux utilisent des mots plus précis.

-Mais, le truc, avec les ailes !

Elizaveta le dévisagea, le regard blasé.

-On appelle ça un angelot.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel, perché en haut de l'escabeau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Passe, je suis en train de perdre ma superbe main !

En effet, à force de tenir la branche du sapin, les aiguilles s'enfonçaient lentement mais surement dans sa paume. Prise de pitié, la jeune Hongroise lui tendit la petite décoration, pour qu'il puisse l'accrocher.

C'était Gilbert qui avait eu l'idée, en passant dans le séjour. Grand enfant dans l'âme, il avait braillé qu'une maison sans sapin, à quelques jours de Noël, n'était pas « _awesome_ » du tout, et il était sorti en acheter un dans les minutes qui suivaient. Après tout, on était déjà le vingt-trois. Par prudence, Roderich l'avait accompagné pour ne pas se retrouver avec un arbre d'une dizaine de mètres de haut sous son toit. Et puis, il y avait eu les décorations : toutes les guirlandes, les bougies, les bonhommes de neige qui chantaient. Elizaveta, occupée depuis le matin dans son bureau, à discuter affaires avec la branche hongroise du clan par webcam, avait cru halluciner en voyant les deux hommes de la maison, en sueur malgré le froid qu'ils venaient d'affronter en ville, en train d'essayer de faire rentrer un immense épicéa. Et comme Roderich devait se préparer pour le concert, qui avait lieu ce soir-là, elle s'était retrouvée à seconder Gilbert pour la décoration.

-C'est pas mal, non ? s'enquit la jeune femme, tenant fermement l'escabeau.

-Pas mal ? C'est _awesome_, tu veux dire ! Ça, c'est un sapin de No-…

L'escabeau pencha dangereusement à droite, et Gilbert bascula, s'écrasant par terre sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut, par contre, tout le temps du monde pour voir l'échelle poursuivre sa chute dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il bloqua son souffle dans l'attente de l'impact, n'ayant pas le temps de se décaler.

-Gilbert !

.

.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'albinos grogna, sa main droite maintenant un sac de glaçons à l'arrière de son crâne, la gauche pressant un autre pain de glace contre ses parties génitales endolories.

-Brûle cet escabeau…

-En même temps, si tu n'avais pas gigoté comme ça… Et puis, il y avait combien de chances qu'il te tombe dessus à _cet endroit_ ?

Eli avait beau essayer de prendre un air désolé et inquiet, elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment diable pouvait-on être aussi maladroit ? Et malchanceux, de surcroit ?

-Quelle était la probabilité que je me fasse castrer par une saloperie d'échelle ? gronda l'allemand en fusillant du regard l'objet coupable, qu'il apercevait par l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est un escabeau.

-On s'en tamponne ! Je pisserai plus jamais droit…

Elizaveta fit mine d'aller nettoyer quelques gamelles, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Comment pouvait-on garder son sérieux en l'entendant pleurnicher et râler comme un enfant ? Un grincement de chaise lui fit tourner la tête, et elle haussa les sourcils en voyant Gilbert se lever.

-Tu vas où ?

-Aux chiottes. Tu veux m'accompagner ? Me la tenir, peut-être ? ricana l'albinos en lui jetant un regard en coin, son paquet de glace toujours entre les cuisses, avant de s'éloigner en marchant en canard.

Elizaveta se frappa le front, et soupira. C'était un gosse après tout.

.

.

-Merde…

Penché sur la cuvette des WC, Gilbert tentait de reprendre son souffle. Son estomac se tordit plus douloureusement encore, et il rendit à nouveau une giclée de bile sanglante. Cela faisait un moment que son repas était parti, et que chaque haut-le-cœur était plus insupportable que le précédent. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le rouleau de papier toilette, et s'essuya la bouche. Il cracha, et parvint à se relever. La tête lui tourna, mais il tint bon, partant s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Il était dans l'impasse. Plus le temps passait, moins ce qu'il ingérait restait longtemps. Et il savait bien qu'un homme qui ne peut rien manger, c'était un homme mort. Il adressa un regard fatigué à son reflet. Ses yeux étaient éteins, soulignés de cernes ses joues plus creuses, plus pâles. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Il était bien conscient que, s'il ne faisait rien, il finirait par y laisser sa peau.

-Plutôt crever… que leur dire…

.

**Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite, l'info sur les origines de Prupru... Gigil... Poussin... Enfin, vous voyez qui... ne sortent pas de nulle part! J'ai pas envie de copier la page Wikipédia, mais en gros le nom Prusse vient, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, du nom qu'on donnait à ses habitants, quelque chose du genre "Borusse", ce qui veut dire "presque russe"... Il me semble... Je vérifie pour la prochaine fois! **

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous attendez la suite autant que moi j'attends vos review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! Bien, je vais démarrer avec les sujets qui fâchent: comment s'est passée votre rentrée? La mienne? Plutôt cool. Nouveau lycée, j'entame ma Première L avec pas mal de motivation (en espérant que ça dure), une classe hyper sympa pour ce que j'en connais, bref, que de bonnes nouvelles. **

**Pour passer au chapitre: oui, j'ai du retard, I know! MAIS, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. En effet, le chapitre n'était pas corrigé... Hem. Donc, ma gentille bêta vous présente ses plus plates excuses! Et après, j'ai eu des pancakes à faire, tout ça tout ça... Passons.**

**J'aime bien ce chapitre. Pourquoi? Eh bien... je vous propose de le lire pour savoir (oh, que je suis fourbe...)! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**.**

**.**

_Perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Quoique… avait-il un jour possédé quelque chose ? Pas à sa connaissance. Même pas une vraie famille. Gilbert marchait donc, d'un pas plus lent que lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau du notaire. Il n'avait même pas attendu la fin de la lecture du testament, c'était suffisamment clair. Pas déshérité, juste pas héritier du tout. Ou si, héritier d'une lettre. Seulement une fichue lettre, pour lui qui avait secondé Fritz toute sa putain de fin de vie ! Gilbert s'arrêta enfin. Il connaissait bien la silhouette qui se dressait face à lui, paisible. Il releva le menton, et lâcha :_

_-Tu as de la chance, Ivan. Ma génialissime personne accepte de venir avec toi._

_._

_._

Vingt-quatre décembre, veille de Noël, et jour où l'ainé Beilschmidt était sûrement le plus intenable. Courant de pièce en pièce –prétendant vouloir aider, mais répandant un sacré merdier sur son passage-, il était plus surexcité que jamais. Elizaveta avait fini par lui fermer la porte de sa cuisine, non sans lui avoir refait le portrait d'un grand coup de poêle. On n'oublie pas les vieilles habitudes. Mais le jeune Allemand avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper ailleurs. Selon lui, la maison manquait toujours de décoration. Il dissémina donc une bonne quinzaine de guirlandes chatoyantes dans la salle à manger, salissant son costume neuf de poussières et de fils pailletés. Roderich, fraichement rentré d'une conférence, lui adressa un regard fatigué.

-Gilbert ?

-Hm ?

L'albinos, perché sur une chaise sous l'un des lustres de la maison, reporta son attention de sa mission de décorateur à son ami.

-Quoi ? C'était triste.

L'Autrichien soupira, et tourna les talons, devant encore se changer.

-Tu penseras à t'épousseter un peu.

Gilbert sauta au sol, et frotta ses bras poussiéreux, avant de remettre sa veste noire par-dessus sa belle chemise blanche. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il devait l'avouer, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi chic. Classe, même. Il pouvait remercier ses hôtes de lui avoir prêté ce costume, lequel était devenu trop petit pour Roderich. Ce constat avait tout de même été un sacré coup pour l'égo de Gilbert : il était désormais encore moins épais que son musicien et pleurnichard d'ami. Mais il avait récupéré un superbe costar.

Le bruit de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Eli était toujours aux fourneaux, surement en train d'écouter de la musique à fond, et que Roderich devait se repoudrer le nez à l'étage, l'albinos partit ouvrir. Sa bouche forma un « o » parfait, ses sourcils blancs en accent circonflexe au-dessus de ses yeux.

-Que…

-Gigil !

Il se retrouva pris dans deux paires de bras, et il faillit basculer en arrière. La stupéfaction passée, il éclata d'un rire chaleureux en enlaçant les deux autres. Il parvint à accrocher un premier regard, d'un vert superbe, avant de croisé celui, bleu clair, du second. Antonio et Francis. Deux de ses plus précieux amis. Plus jeunes, ces trois-là s'étaient fait appeler le _Bad Touch Trio_, à cause de leur besoin de semer la pagaille à peu près partout. Antonio, malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes, se détacha en premier, alors que le Français embrassait les deux joues de son ami albinos, en bavassant dans sa langue natale.

-_Dios mío_, Gilbert… s'exclama le brun en essuyant ses joues humides. Ça fait du bien de te voir entier !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors avec fracas sur une Elizaveta survoltée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Francis ? Tonio ? Vous êtes en avance !

-Excuse-nous, ma belle, mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait laisser notre meilleur ami seul avec toi une minute de plus ? se moqua le blond, à la fois moqueur et charmeur, en s'avançant pour faire la bise à la jeune femme.

Une fois les politesses échangées, la jeune Hongroise s'étonna, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Antonio :

-Lovi n'est pas avec toi ?

-Oh, il… je crois qu'il vient avec Feliciano, bégaya l'Espagnol en jetant un regard gêné à Gilbert.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, et sourit, carnassier.

-Les deux bouffeurs de tomates ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté d'autre ? Francis avec Kirkland ?

Le concerné porta une main à son cœur, feignant d'être blessé.

-Gilbert, sale traitre ! Tu me crois donc attiré par ce sale buveur de thé ?

L'albinos croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Il me semble que tu lui courais après, quand on était plus jeune…

-Pour le couper en rondelle, à la limite.

-Et que tu l'as demandé en mariage…

-Pour avoir un droit sur son territoire !

-Et tu passais ton temps accroché à lui, contre son gré…

Francis leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Bon, j'admets, il y a eu une époque où je lui tournais autour. Mais je ne suis plus de ce bord !

Avant que l'Allemand puisse ajouter quelque chose, son acolyte blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lâcha sur le ton de la confidence :

-Et toi ? Quelle belle donzelle t'a retenu si loin de nous ?...

Gilbert se crispa, un sourire faux et nerveux aux lèvres. Il détourna les yeux, et lâcha un ricanement trop hésitant pour être naturel.

-He, comment dire…

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard perplexe lorsque leur ami aux yeux rouges se frotta la nuque, et ils bondirent.

-Non, tu plaisantes ?

-Rien ?

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Jamais ?

Francis éclata de rire, tandis qu'Antonio restait éberlué et silencieux.

-Toi, Gilbert Beilschmidt, plus grand coureur de jupon d'Allemagne… que dis-je, de tout le territoire Germanique, tu es encore puceau ? s'exclama le blond, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

Elizaveta, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart jusque-là, donna une grande tape dans le dos de l'albinos.

-Il attend de trouver la bonne, fit-elle d'une voix forte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard menaçant. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, bande de pervers dégénérés…

Antonio se redressa et leva les mains à son tour.

-Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé le bon, c'est tout !

La conversation, quelque peu animée, se poursuivit dans la salle à manger, où ils furent rejoins par Roderich. Elizaveta leur servait leur premier verre d'apéritif lorsque Gilbert entendit la sonnette.

-J'y vais !

-Tiens, tu t'improvises portier, maintenant ? se moqua gentiment Francis.

L'albinos lui décocha un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule en passant, et une fois dans l'entrée, ouvrit aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonso-… West ?

Un moment décontenancé, il se souvint que tout le clan était convié, en particulier leur chef. Le grand blond, visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise, détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

-Salut, _Bruder_. Excuse le retard, on a eu quelques problèmes à l'aéroport.

-Pas de problème. De toute façon, t'es pas le dernier. Oh, _vous_ êtes pas les derniers, se corrigea-t-il en apercevant la frêle silhouette de Feliciano, dissimulé derrière le bras musclé du blond.

Il se décala, laissant passer le couple. Il nota l'absence du second frère Vargas, et s'enquit :

-Lovino n'est pas là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on a eu un souci à l'aéroport.

Comprenant que l'imprévisible italien avait encore fait des siennes, Gilbert ne posa pas plus de questions, refermant la porte. En se tournant vers son jeune frère, il croisa le regard toujours aussi enfantin de Feliciano, qui restait à moitié derrière son compagnon blond.

-Je lui fais peur ?

Ludwig haussa les épaules, et adressa un regard au petit italien.

-Non, vu qu'il a discuté avec toi l'autre fois. Je pense surtout que, comme je lui ai dit qu'on était… disons…

-En froid ?

-Hm, oui, en quelque sorte… Eh bien, je crois qu'il va essayer de te bouder. N'essaie pas de comprendre, j'ai abandonné il y a un moment déjà.

-Oh.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans oser se regarder dans les yeux. Ludwig se racla alors la gorge, et ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix les interrompit :

-Ça alors ! Deux bouffeurs de patates réunis !

Aucun des deux Allemands n'avait vu la porte d'entrée se rouvrir. Feliciano se détacha promptement de son petit-ami, trottinant vers son frère. Lequel l'ignora en claquant la porte, marchant d'un pas décidé vers Ludwig.

-La prochaine fois que tu me laisses en plan, trou à bière, je t'enfonce tes bonnes vieilles saucisses dans le…

-Lovi !

Antonio, ayant sans peine reconnu la voix si douce –ironie, quand tu nous tiens- de son cher et tendre, s'était rué dans l'entrée pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elizaveta arriva à son tour, et soupira.

-Oh, bonsoir Ludwig. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Gilbert, lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux amoureux transis, chacun en train d'explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre. Pris d'un étrange sentiment de malaise, il fit un pas pour retourner dans la salle à manger. Le voyant revenir, Francis se leva, tandis que Roderich finissait de remplir les verres de chacun avec la boisson adaptée.

-Eh, vieux, ça ne va pas ?

Gilbert parvint enfin à s'extraire de ses pensées, et releva la tête.

-Ah… Ouais, t'en fais pas. Juste… ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu autant de monde.

Roderich soupira, et lui partit dans la cuisine lui ramener une bouteille de bière.

-Bois-ça, tu as mauvaise mine.

L'albinos accepta sans rechigner, se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. Il croisa les jambes, et lâcha en portant le goulot à ses lèvres :

-J'arrive pas à croire que ces deux abrutis d'Italiens soient chefs de clan. Surtout du tien, Francis.

Le blond haussa les épaules, un petit sourire à l'appui.

-Ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Feliciano sait toujours garder de bons rapports avec les autres clans, même si Kirkland lui fiche la frousse. Et Lovino l'empêche de tout céder à tout le monde. Il a même réussi à tenir tête aux Soviétiques, quand ils ont commencé à nous chercher des noises. Il est plutôt impressionnant, dès qu'il arrête de provoquer Ludwig.

Le Latin se redressa, et posa les coudes sur la table, tandis que les autres continuaient de discuter joyeusement dans l'entrée.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que… ce n'était pas le top avec ton frère. Ça va aller ?

Gilbert reposa sa bouteille.

-Ça a l'air de passer.

Du moins, il fallait l'espérer.

.

.

-Hungari, cette oie est juste…

-Laisse-moi deviner… « _awesome_ » ?

Gilbert avala son morceau de viande, et pointa sa fourchette vers Elizaveta pour confirmer.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

Il n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur Noël. Tout le monde parlait, riait, mangeait, et buvait dans une ambiance qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Le vin chaud coulait à flot, et pour une fois depuis un moment, il n'avait aucun besoin de rendre ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il se sentait même plutôt bien, les effluves d'alcool faisant enfin effet. Certes, il y avait encore beaucoup d'absents, surtout côté Latin, mais dans l'ensemble, tout était au mieux. Il se levait pour aller remplir les pichets d'eau, lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il posa les récipients sur la table de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, titubant légèrement, accrochant au passage une guirlande qui était un peu tombée. Il ouvrit la porte, accompagnant son geste d'un tonitruant :

-Bonsoir, et joyeux Noël !

Mais il se figea, encore une fois. Il peinait à reconnaitre la frêle personne qui se tenait devant lui, un panier joliment décoré et rempli de friandises chocolatées dans les bras.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit une voix fluette, alors qu'il ne pouvait ajouter un seul mot. Excusez-moi… J'ai eu du mal à trouver, et je me suis perdue.

Gilbert laissa glisser ses yeux sur le petit bout de jeune fille qui hésitait toujours à entrer, frissonnante. Elle ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds taillés au carré, dans une coupe presque à la garçonne agrémentés d'un ruban rose sur le côté, ne parvenait pas à lui enlever ce côté adorable, presque poupée, qui faisait littéralement rougir d'embarras Gilbert. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir gauche, et même, il fallait le dire, particulièrement con à s'exclamer comme un homme ivre en face d'une chose aussi fragile et gracieuse !

Il retrouva sa langue pour bégayer :

-Oh, c'est… c'est un problème. Pas un problème, je veux dire ! Enfin, peut-être… parce que je suis pas non plus… c'est-à-dire que c'est pas ma maison, donc…

Il nota la petite cape trempée par la neige de la demoiselle, et s'écarta vivement, se giflant mentalement.

-Entre ! On a commencé à manger, mais… on a bien gardé ta place… Je crois…

Se tordant les mains, il s'enquit :

-Tu n'as pas donné ton prénom, je crois…

-Oh ? Désolée… Je suis Liech Vogel.

.

.

**Oui, je l'appelle Liech... J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients... Et, AU PIRE, je ne pense pas que cette simple petite liberté de ma part puisse vous pousser à jeter ma fic aux ordures! Du moins, je l'espère... **

**Enfin! J'attends votre avis avec impatience! Et un grand merci pour ceux/celles qui me suivent depuis le début! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Les cours, tout ça tout ça? Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard... Ma bêta manque de temps à cause de la fac, et moi je manque de réseau pour poster. Mais le chapitre est là! Bon, quelques révélations, des passages mignons, d'autres plus... voilà. On entre doucement mais sûrement dans le rating M justifié, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir...**

**Bonne lecture!**

_._

_-Austria, pourquoi tu pleurniches ? Tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais plus génial que tu le seras jamais ? _

_Le petit garçon brun releva les yeux sur son rival au regard couleur rubis, furieux._

_-Je me suis fâché avec Vash…_

_Perplexe, Gilbert sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était perché._

_-Qui ? _

_-Vash, sombre idiot ! Notre futur ambassadeur suisse. _

_-Oh. _

_S'asseyant à côté de Roderich, le petit albinos fronça les sourcils, en face d'un gros dilemme. _

_-Dis, Austria… Si je te pose une question, tu te foutras pas de moi, hein ? _

_Surpris, son interlocuteur secoua juste la tête de droite à gauche. Gilbert détourna les yeux, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. _

_-Ça sert à quoi… les clans ? _

_-Ce n'est pas bête, comme question. Comme tu vas devenir chef, c'est mieux si tu comprends bien. _

_Roderich se racla donc la gorge, et entama :_

_-En fait, on seconde les gouvernements officieusement, et on se répartit les pays pour les gérer un peu mieux. C'est… une mafia propre, si tu veux. Même si, d'un point de vue hiérarchique, on est au-dessus des chefs de mafia. _

_Il réfléchit, et ajouta :_

_-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse définir un clan. C'est une grande famille, avec pleins d'ambassadeurs pour joindre les pays à notre territoire. Et si jamais on s'en prend à notre famille… On sort les crocs._

_-Oh… marmonna simplement le petit albinos. _

_Il garda le silence un moment, puis ajouta d'une voix basse :_

_-De toute façon, Fritz va me prendre avec lui à plein temps. Comme j'ai presque dix ans, il pense que je devrais apprendre le métier. On se verra moins, toi et moi. Je vais te manquer, avoue ?_

_Mais sa petite voix d'enfant, déjà légèrement cassée, tremblotait un peu. Roderich hésita, puis passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son ami, un sourire doux aux lèvres._

_-On restera ami, non ?_

_._

_._

Liech ? Elle venait de dire qu'elle s'appelait Liech ? Comme… comme Liech, la petite sœur de Vash ? Gilbert mit un certain temps à tout comprendre, et pâlit. Dieu ce qu'elle avait changé… Adieu ses longues tresses blondes, son visage trop rond et son nez dégoulinant. C'était désormais une jolie jeune fille, malgré ses cheveux coupés comme son défunt frère. Elle frissonna alors, et Gilbert revint à lui.

-Laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça.

Il l'aida à enlever sa cape, et la suspendit au porte-manteau. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la petite blonde, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle venait d'approcher sa main de lui, avec une douceur et une timidité qui achemina davantage de sang aux joues du jeune allemand.

-Tu as une paillette… sur l'épaule.

Elle le débarrassa lentement du petit morceau de plastique, qui avait dû se décrocher de la guirlande, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Tu es le frère de Ludwig, c'est ça ?

-Oh, hm… ouais.

Mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux en se frottant la nuque, et croisa soudain le regard scrutateur d'Elizaveta, qui se cachait assez mal dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger. L'albinos fronça les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir plus grands les yeux, scandalisé.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

La jeune Hongroise abandonna sa cachette pour le moins mauvaise, et s'approcha avec un petit rire.

-Oh, bonsoir Liech ! Tu as eu de la chance, cette bande d'ogres a déjà attaqué le plat ! Tu peux y aller, j'arrive !

La blondinette, étonnée et hésitante, finit par acquiescer et rejoindre les autres, portant toujours son panier de chocolat. Elizaveta décocha alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, et marmonna entre ses dents, de façon à ce que seulement lui puisse entendre :

-Idiot de Prussia… Tu es au courant qu'elle est tout juste majeure ?

Le souffle coupé, Gilbert mit un temps à répondre, sur le même ton :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une cruche ! On aurait dit une poule avec un cure-dent !

Gilbert s'écarta, agacé et horriblement embarrassé.

-Viens, on retourne à table, lâcha alors la jeune femme, l'air sévère. Et conduis-toi bien !

L'allemand la suivit en soupirant, mais ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son ventre.

.

.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance toute aussi joviale, à ceci près que les yeux de Gilbert glissaient sans cesse vers Liech, à l'autre bout de la table. Elizaveta le nota, mais remarqua avec surprise le malaise qu'abritaient les prunelles rouges de son ami. Elle repensa à leur échange du centre commercial, et fronça les sourcils. Gilbert avait des regrets, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle et sourde pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-il donc lié d'une quelconque façon à la mort de Vash ? Pourtant, tout laissait entendre que c'était les Soviétiques qui avaient fait le coup…

Ludwig se leva alors, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous se tournent vers lui, attentifs. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Gilbert dut admettre que son petit frère avait de la prestance.

-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Tout d'abord, je voudrais simplement vous remercier d'être tous là…

Il glissa un regard attristé vers Liech et ajouta plus bas :

-Ou presque.

Il reprit plus fort, regardant tout le monde dans les yeux, un par un.

-Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons Noël. Une belle occasion de tous nous réunir, nous, le clan Germanique, le clan Beilschmidt, et nos très chers alliés, nos compagnons les Latins, le clan Vargas. Cette fête nous donne, ce soir, l'occasion de réunir chaque membre de cette grande famille que nous avons la chance de former.

Il prit alors son verre, et le leva, ajoutant avec force :

-Une famille enfin au complet, car ce soir, nous fêtons le retour tant attendu de mon frère, Gilbert !

L'albinos se redressa, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et battit des cils en voyant tous les autres lever leur verre à leur tour. Un grand sourire barra son visage, et il se leva, brandissant à son tour sa choppe.

-Au génialissime moi ! Et maintenant, distribution des cadeaux !

S'ensuivirent les rires, les embrassades et les boutades. Dans la bagarre, Eli lui remit fermement un paquet dans les mains, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Rougissant, le jeune Allemand tituba jusqu'à Liech, alors que chacun offrait des présents à d'autres. La jeune fille, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, regardaient simplement tout ce beau monde s'amuser, lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge maladroit. Elle se tourna vers Gilbert, surprise, et rougit doucement en voyant le paquet qu'il lui tendait sans oser la regarder.

-Bon, c'est surtout de la part d'Hunga-… d'Eli, mais…

-C'est gentil.

Il parvint enfin à se tourner vers elle, et déglutit. Franchement, il allait falloir qu'il voit quelqu'un, s'il continuait d'être intimidé comme un gamin par n'importe quel membre de la gente féminine. Liech lui souriait, toute aussi timide, mais largement moins pataude que son interlocuteur. Elle tendit les mains vers le paquet, et Gilbert fit le reste du chemin. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et il faillit lâcher le cadeau. Heureusement, Liech fut plus habile et le rattrapa avec un petit « ouf » soulagé, qui acheva de réduire les jambes du jeune homme en un amas de coton. Il fut alors emporté par Francis et Antonio, tous deux décidés à profiter de leur camarade retrouvé. Liech battit des cils, et commença à ouvrir son paquet. Mais Gilbert ne put voir ce qu'il contenait, brinquebalé par ses deux idiots de compères.

Antonio lui ébouriffait les cheveux lorsque Ludwig s'approcha :

-_Bruder_, on peut parler ?

.

.

-C'est une belle soirée, hein ?

Ludwig acquiesça, et se pencha un peu plus contre la rambarde du balcon.

-La décoration est… intéressante.

-Eh, on sent que ça vient de moi, ricana Gilbert en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Il ne fumait pas tant que ça, mais dans l'immédiat, il en avait besoin tant il était nerveux, et surtout pour se donner contenance. Il souffla lentement une bouffée de fumée, et lâcha :

-Mais… je suppose que c'est pas des festivités que tu voulais parler.

-En effet. Gilbert, je…

Le grand blond chercha ses mots, avant d'articuler :

-Je suis navré de t'avoir mis à la porte, l'autre jour. J'étais en colère. Tu avais disparu, tout le monde te croyait mort, tu sais. On t'a cherché pendant des mois, sans rien trouvé. Et puis, on a enchainé les enterrements. Vash, Kiku, certains de nos hommes. Je… Tu n'imagines pas combien ça a été dur.

Gilbert se raidit, sur la défensive.

-Bien sûr que si…

-Je me suis retrouvé seul, sans mon grand frère pour m'aider. Sans l'aide du clan Vargas, nous n'en serions pas là… J'étais trop jeune.

-Eh, c'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, cingla l'albinos en jetant son mégot.

-Mais, tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant ? Tu n'étais pas mort, Gilbert ! Tu nous avais juste… tu m'avais abandonné !

Le ton était monté, mais Ludwig regardait toujours droit devant lui, les doigts crispés sur la rampe en pierre. Il jura, et reprit en se calmant :

-Tu m'as abandonné. Je n'avais que toi, _Bruder_. Toi, tu as eu Fritz, et alors que je comptais sur toi…

-Tu vas la fermer, à la fin ?! bondit alors Gilbert en s'écartant. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis un frère indigne ?! Mais je t'emmerde, Ludwig !

Il planta ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur neige, tentant de garder son calme malgré la colère et la frustration qui montait en lui. Toute sa bonne humeur était partie en fumée.

-Je ne te dois rien ! Tu n'as… bordel… t'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Déjà, lorsqu'on était gamin, qui s'occupait de ton cul ?! Quand papi est mort, c'est moi qui te gérais ! Moi, pas Fritz ! Putain, j'avais pas l'âge de me torcher tout seul que je changeais tes couches pleines de merde ! Et même pendant ces sept putains d'année ! Tu n'as aucune, mais alors aucune idée, de tout ce que j'ai fait pour sauver ta peau !

Il hurlait à présent, et des lumières s'allumaient dans les maisons de l'autre côté de la rue. Il entendait des pas précipités dans l'escalier, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-T'étais mon petit frère ! J'ai même pas réussi à te haïr, alors que tu m'avais tout pris ! Alors que toi, parce que j'étais pas là pour te servir de porte-flingue, je devrais être un sa-…

Gilbert plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se pencha brusquement en avant. Un haut-le-cœur lui souleva les tripes, et il rendit tout le diner entre ses doigts. Il retira sa main en tremblant, et entendit les jurons horrifiés de son frère. C'était mauvais. Il fixa sa propre paume couverte de sang et de restes prédigérés, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, un juron, une parole rassurante pour son frère en complète panique face à lui, n'importe quoi, mais une nouvelle giclée rouge l'interrompit. Alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, il sentit Ludwig le retenir contre lui.

-Gilbert, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Gilbert !

Il distingua les voix catastrophées des autres, qui étaient montés en entendant les cris, mais il s'était déjà perdu dans les méandres de la douleur. Son ventre était en feu. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que tout l'acide contenu dans son estomac éclaté était en train de lui dissoudre les entrailles. Il peinait à respirer, le nez et la gorge encombrés par les caillots. Pourtant, il vomit encore, souillant malgré lui le costar si impeccable de son frère. Il s'accrochait d'ailleurs à ce dernier avec ses dernières forces, secoué par des convulsions de plus en plus faibles.

-West… Ludz…

Il savait qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute l'horreur du monde, et la peur de mourir. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Il devait encore expliquer tant de choses ! Il relâcha sa prise, et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Il s'effondra complètement contre Ludwig, inconscient.

.

.

_-Ton travail est simple. On te donne des missions, tu les remplis, et tu rentres pour te faire payer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Enfin, ça dépendra de mon frère._

_Gilbert acquiesça. Il suivait Natalia, l'une des sœurs chéries d'Ivan, depuis un moment déjà. Le manoir était immense. Froid, presque austère, mais immense. Tout le monde semblait le regarder passer, silencieux. Enfin, le jeune Allemand pouvait entendre leurs chuchotements en Russe dès qu'il passait, sans rien y comprendre. Ils entrèrent alors dans un bureau spacieux, visiblement celui d'Ivan. Ce dernier trônait sur son fauteuil, occupé à regarder quelque chose à son écran d'ordinateur. Il aperçut soudain son invité, et se leva._

_-Prussia, comme je suis heureux ! Tu as vu ta chambre ? _

_Il s'approcha, de son pas lent et tranquille, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son nouveau membre._

_-Elle n'est pas très grande, mais si je suis content de toi, tu en auras une meilleure. _

_Gilbert se dégagea de sa prise, dégouté._

_-Je travaille sous tes ordres, pas besoin d'être aussi familier. _

_Il entendit alors un chuintement, et sentit le fil aiguisé d'une lame contre sa gorge. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il devait éviter de bouger. Ivan sourit, et haussa les épaules, avant de faire signe à Natalia de le lâcher._

_-Pardonne ma sœur, elle n'aime pas qu'on soit méchant avec moi ! _

_La jeune femme recula à nouveau, rengainant son couteau quelque part sous sa robe, et redevint calme et docile, les bras dans le dos. Gilbert massa sa gorge, grimaçant en sentant la fine écorchure sous ses doigts._

_-Je vois…_

_Un hurlement le fit sursauter, mais il comprit rapidement d'où venait la voix._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes sur ton ordi, Ivan ? grogna-t-il._

_Le Russe sourit, ravi, et lui fit signe de le suivre jusque derrière son bureau. Là, Gilbert se figea. Sur l'écran, il pouvait voir un corps, étendu dans son propre sang. A la basse qualité de l'image, il devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo filmée par caméra de surveillance. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut l'uniforme, les cheveux blonds, et la petite stature de la victime._

_-V… Vash ?..._

_-Il était au courant que tu nous avais rejoints. Il ne fallait pas qu'il raconte tout aux autres, non ?_

_Vash était… Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Une fois la stupéfaction et l'horreur passées, Gilbert rugit de colère et bondit vers Ivan._

_-Fils de pute, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!_

_Il ne put lui décocher qu'un direct dans la mâchoire avant qu'une lame, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans sa cuisse, ne le fasse tomber. Sa tempe heurta durement le marbre, et il resta sonné, étalé au sol, haletant de douleur à cause de sa plaie à la jambe, et les yeux toujours grands ouverts de fureur et d'horreur. Ivan frotta l'hématome qui avait commencé à apparaitre au coin de sa mâchoire, et soupira :_

_-Tu fais mal, Prussia…_

_Il s'accroupit près du jeune homme et continua avec un sourire :_

_-Tu es un peu fâché, c'est normal. Mais tu ferais mieux de te calmer, tu sais._

_Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse du jeune homme étalé devant lui, et arriva à la blessure sanguinolente. Il ôta très lentement l'arme, arrachant un grondement de douleur à l'albinos. Il effleura la plaie, avant d'y enfoncer ses doigts, plantant ses ongles dans la chair nue. Tout le corps de Gilbert s'arqua, et il hurla sa souffrance alors que la voix doucereuse d'Ivan poursuivait :_

_-Tu vas donc être un gentil garçon… Ou le prochain à mourir, ce sera quelqu'un de plus important à tes yeux que le Suisse, comme… ton petit frère, par exemple ?_

_._

**Bien... Je vais essayer de faire chier Cara pour qu'elle corrige vite le neuf, promis. Encore un grand merci aux gens qui suivent, en particulier à Aelig, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour ma prochaine fic! A la prochaine!**


End file.
